User blog:Bluegun5 2.0/Update Idea: Jailbreak 2.0 (REMASTERED!) Leveling-Exclusive Items: WEAPONS
Ayo what's good people! This blog is just a subcategory of the Weapons section of Jailbreak 2.0: Leveling-Exclusive Items. Primary Weapons Primary Weapons are the first weapons you would use in battle. However, you only get a limited set of reload clips ( 3 in average). Extra reloads will cost at a certain amount of money, depending on what type of weapon you have. Duals Dual Guns are a unique class of Primary Weapons. Each clip is cut in half to each pistol, one half for each one. They too have medium range, but a slow fire rate. Extra reloads cost $100. Shotguns Shotguns can pack a punch to your enimies. Although quite powerful and cheap, it is recommended to use them in as short range weapons. Extra reloads cost $200. Assault Rifles Assault Rifles are the most basic Primary Weapon in game. They have Medium Range and an Average Fire Rate. Extra reloads cost $100. Sniper Rifles Sniper Rifles are the signature Weapons for assassins. Sniper Rifles are long range and have the fastest bullet speed, but they have a long recoil. Extra reloads cost $500. Machine Guns Machine Guns are your companion to mowing down enimies with bullets. Even though they have a really fast fire rate, they are heavy, so you cant run with them. Extra reloads cost $1,000 Explosives The biggest bad boys out of all Weapons! Explosives consists of Grenade Launchers and Rocket Launchers. Fire rate and Range are Normal. Extra reloads cost $10,000 Experimentals The Experimental Weapons are the most expensive weapons in game. They can only be purchased from the Laboratory. Fire rate and range varies depending on what Weapon you chosse. Extra reloads cost $500,000 H5G_Render_SpartanLaser.png|98 L.A.Z.E.R. Doom4_Codex_BFG9000.png|MFG H5G_Render_M319GrenadeLauncher.png|Plasma Grenade Launcher Alien Weapons (Primary) These Primary Weapons where discovered in the UFO inside the Cracked Meteor near the Town. The weapons can be found scattered around the map, hinting the aliens that were in the UFO escaped. Extra Reloads cost $50,000 Secondary Weapons Secondary Weapons have unlimited ammo, although not as powerful as the Primary Weapons. Thus, you should only use your Secondary as an emergency weapon. Melee For those who don't know what Melee Weapons are, they are like swords and knives, so they have no range, or bullets. Hybrids Hybrid Weapons are either a combination of Melee and Ranged Weapons, or have more than one Mode. SMGs SMGs, or Sub-Machine Guns, have a rapid fire rate and medium range. Adivice, I would go for this instead of the other secondaries. Pistols Pistols are the most basic Secondary Weapon in game. is has medium range, but a low fire rate. Machine-Pistols Machine-Pistols are a combination of Pistols and SMGs. they have a high fire rate and medium range. Alien Weapons (Secondary) These Secondary Weapons where discovered in the UFO inside the Cracked Meteor near the Town. The weapons can be found scattered around the map, hinting the aliens that were in the UFO escaped. No Critizism or Hate Comments allowed during blog production! Category:Blog posts